Bar clamps are used in carpentry and handicraft applications. They generally comprise a pair of jaws that slide along a bar. Pipe clamp fixtures are used to build bar clamps. Generally pipes are used to enable one to tailor make the desired length of the clamps. This may be important to the end user, as the work piece may be longer than the standard clamps sold. In addition, the available space for working may be limited.
The sizes of the pipes are standard, generally ½ or ¾″, although there could be any other standard size such as ¼″ or ⅞″. For each pipe size (diameter), there tends to be a different fixture. Accordingly, the consumer who may wish to work with different pipe sizes would need to own fixtures of each size. This may be cumbersome when one considers that usually one has at least 4-6 sets of pipe clamps. Retail stores need to sell fixtures of each size.